


Written In the Stars

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets transported to another earth and is soon caught in a love triangle between two versions of Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indulgent story I wrote for myself based on the belief that no matter what happens on any universe, Felicity is the love of Oliver's life. 
> 
> I don't think I can write action! So all action will be conveniently brushed over! 
> 
> Also no smut! Can't write smut! Sorry!
> 
> Takes place after 4x19ish

Felicity furiously revised her notes. They were nearly at a solution. She knew it, she just had to keep working harder and faster. She thought of Oliver and John and felt a familiar pang of dread. They had gone off to help Thea.

The loss of Laurel had shaken her to the core. Although their friendship had been brief and to some extent awkward, she had hoped that they would continue to grow as friends. The life they all led was a somewhat lonely one that was not conducive to friendships outside of their inner circle and despite Laurel’s convoluted past with Oliver, she was a girl friend that Felicity could talk to. Heck she even understood why Felicity and Oliver broke up. 

She couldn’t bear losing anyone else and an irrational part of her wished that she was out on the front line with her boys. But she knew that was neither helpful nor realistic. Her focus was to be here, at Palmer Technologies, making good use of Cisco and Curtis’s brains to develop a weapon against Darhk. They were almost there. If a magical solution could not be sought, a technological one it must be. 

Felicity took a sip of her cold tea. She had really been too high strung for coffee in the last few days but found that copious amounts of tea contained enough caffeine to keep her awake without jazzing her up. She slid off her chair and headed towards the prototype when the world around her froze.

A familiar feeling engulfed her body. The same feeling that had overtaken her when she was shot. She was going to die. She looked up and saw Darhk, advancing towards her. Her flight instinct kicked in but she found herself frozen. She felt an internal hysterical chuckle develop within herself. “I wonder if he's frozen me or if I'm too scared to run,” she thought. 

“I said I'd punish Lance,” Darhk monologued merrily, flashing her a smug smile. “So I killed his silly daughter. But you, oh my brilliant girl, you're the real threat. Almost finished it haven't you. ” He circled around her menacingly. 

“I ordered a hit on you to destroy Oliver Queen. Little did I know how brilliant you are. I apologise for underestimating you Ms Smoak. Now if you'll excuse me I’ll just murder you away but please understand I'm doing it out of complete respect for your brilliance, so at least you can die knowing it wasn't because you were anyone's damsel.”

Felicity tried to quip back a reply but found herself unable to move a muscle. “Ahh so this is not because I'm chicken,” she thought. “Wow I'm really going to die. Oh well at least he did say he's killing me because I'm a badass. Never been called a badass before. Oh goodness am I really contemplating that right now on the brink of death? Seriously!”

“You know if I had more time I’d recruit you Ms Smoak. As it stands I'm in too much of a rush so off you go on your merry way.”

Felicity saw him raise his gun and realised this was the end. Gone were all her quippy thoughts, replaced with the realisation that she would never see Oliver again. They didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. This was the end. No more hugs, no more little touches. She desperately tried to remember their last kiss. How would he take this? What will this do to him? In that moment all Felicity could think of was who will console Oliver in the wake of her death. Who will ensure that he would survive this. The thought left her drowning in a pool of despair and dread that suddenly made the notion of death itself seem fairly harmless. 

Her life did not flash before her eyes but a flurry of thoughts bubbled from within her brain. If only this were not the end. If only she could feel his arms engulfed around her one more time and stare into his eyes, maybe she could forgive the past. They could start again. 

Her mum. She'd always been so impatient with Donna. She recalled all the times a mild tinge of irritability would creep into her voice when she spoke to the mother who had adored her in her own way. 

Suddenly a swirl of colours opened up before her, spinning round and round and round. She found herself falling, falling, falling. “Well this is new,” she thought to herself and then there was darkness.

Felicity could not recall how long the darkness lasted until she found herself sprawled on the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself and gazed up at her surroundings.

The familiar site of the lair greeted her. Felicity felt a wave of relief wash over her. So it looks like she wasn't dead after all. Best case scenario she had ended up in the lair and escaped death. Worse case scenario, she was actually dead and this was the after life. Which was weird. Because why was she living in the afterlife in the lair? Maybe this was what death was. Maybe you just kept repeating the same old life over and over again. 

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she found herself gazing into a pair of deep blue eyes. His eyes. 

“Oliver,” she cried, throwing herself into his chest. He was here and she needed to hold him again. To make good of the second chance she thought they were never going to have. 

He pulled her into a crushing hug. There was a sense of desperation she could not quite understand. Time stood still as she buried herself in his arms. After a few minutes locked in embrace she felt him shift back slightly, raising one hand to touch her cheek. 

“You're dead,” he whispered as he gazed at her, tears brimming in his eyes. “You died in my arms Felicity.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well this is an interesting predicament,” she thought to herself as she watched the team eye her with a range of expressions varying from wariness (Laurel), disbelief (Dig) to adoration.

Unbeknownst to Oliver, he was clinging onto her hand as they discussed the events which had unfolded. Felicity found herself strangely straddling the line between absolute hysteria and ultimate calm. The Felicity of this earth was dead. She had died in Oliver’s arms that night in the limousine and here she was standing in place of a version of herself with Oliver gazing at her as if she were his Felicity who had come back to him. 

His Felicity. She was not his Felicity. And he was not her Oliver. Not that her Oliver was hers anymore. Oh goodness, how did she, Felicity Smoak, ordinary MIT graduate find herself on another world with another version of Oliver Queen, ready to start their love affair again.

“How do we know this is not a move instigated by Darhk?” Laurel’s voice jolted her from her thoughts. 

“Well I'm happy to submit to a DNA test,” she found herself offering diplomatically. 

“You will do no such thing,” Oliver snapped at Laurel. “I'd know you any place and time Felicity.”

“But I'm not your Felicity,” she blurted out and instantly regretted her words as she watched his expression contort as if someone had driven a knife through him. 

“We’re broken up in my world!” She motored on like a champ. “You lied about your illegitimate child and I got really angry and I left you and I think you're still hopeful of a reconciliation because you're always gazing at me but then when I thought I was going to die I wanted to forgive you but now that I'm not dead I wonder if I'll be angry with you again or whether I've had like an epiphany and we’ll reconcile and......I really need to shut up now,” she trailed off, glancing at the bewildered looks the team was giving her. 

“I see she's the same Felicity no matter what universe,” Diggle spoke with a faint tinge of amusement in his voice. 

Felicity closed her eyes, took a breath and swallowed. “Look I'm so very sorry for the spiel earlier. It’s just I'm suddenly in a different universe, where I'm dead and you’re looking at me like I'm the love of your life.”

“How about we calmly exchange information about the two earths and work out where we go from here?” Laurel suggested sensibly, her tone impatient but considerably less frosty and suspicious. 

Felicity launched herself at Laurel and pulled the stunned woman into a fierce embrace. “I've missed you so much,” Felicity mumbled. Laurel stiffened slightly, not sure by what to make of this sudden outburst of affection. She moved her hand and began to pat Felicity’s back awkwardly. 

“I've missed you too Felicity.”

***************

“So that's about it,” Felicity summarised. “I think Cisco must have created a portal and pushed me through at the last minute before Darhk could shoot me.”

“We took Darhk out after..........,” Diggle trailed off.

“After I, I mean she, after she died?” Felicity spoke nervously. “How did you defeat him? We couldn't touch him on our earth. He........he killed Laurel.”  
A baffled expression crossed Laurel’s face but in true Laurel fashion she composed herself within a matter of seconds. 

“You’d be surprised what a powerful force rage is.” Laurel replied. 

“When Felicity died I.............” Oliver tried to force the words out. 

“You don’t need to talk about it,” Felicity assured him quickly, closing her small hands around his. “What matters is that you defeated him and he can't hurt anyone else.”

“Do you think we can get Cisco to send me home?” she blurted out and watched in dismay as Oliver flinched. 

“Seems like there are a few similarities but also some huge differences between our worlds. Barry has his powers but Cisco is human in this world Felicity.” Diggle let her down gently. 

You were CEO of Palmer Tech, Thea never recovered from the Pit.”

“I can't believe you lost Thea and Moira on this Earth,” Felicity mumbled, unaware that she was stroking Oliver’s arm. She never thought he could survive the loss of Thea and the hurt that he must have felt shook her. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

“I had you. That's how I survived,” he replied gently as if reading her mind. 

“Do you still have access to the labs at Palmer Technologies? I mean since I'm dead and all.” She winced as soon as the words left her mouth and peeked over at Oliver who was smiling at her indulgently. 

“You had a pretty water tight succession plan Felicity and fortunately I stepped up to run Palmer Technologies when you........”

“That's what I had in place on my Earth. She sounds EXACTLY like me,” Felicity declared triumphantly, then winced again at her insensitivity. 

“For what it’s worth she probably would have said the same thing,” Oliver said glancing at her softly. 

“You must have really loved her,” Felicity whispered, unable to take her eyes off him. The atmosphere between them was possibly the strangest thing she had ever experienced in her life. She seemed to yoyo between putting her foot in her mouth and feeling overwhelmed by the love that this man, this Oliver had for her former self. 

“Guys let's focus here,” John’s voice jolted them back to reality.

“It's been a long day. You should get home to your family John and Felicity should get some rest. This is all a lot to take in,” he smiled at her. 

“You'll stay with Lyla, JJ and I Felicity? We need a plan for you until we find a way to get you back home.”

Felicity watched as a momentary look of devastation crossed Oliver’s face. 

“JJ,” Felicity echoed.

“John Junior, Diggle explained. “Lyla insisted. I wanted to name him Andy but I suppose it was for the best that I didn't.” There was a bitter edge to his voice.

“You had a little girl on my Earth. You named her after Sara.”

“A little girl huh,” Diggle’s face warmed up at the thought of a little girl.

“What about my apartment?” Laurel suggested. “You've got a toddler John and she'll need a good rest. I've got plenty of space and everything a girl might need. You really need a night to wind down after everything you've been through today.” In true Laurel fashion her tone was calm and matter of fact but considerably warmer. 

“She can stay with me in the loft,” Oliver declared firmly. “I've still got.....everything.”

“Oliver I don't think that’s a good idea,” Diggle spoke calmly and softly, as if appealing to a highly strung child.

“It'll be ok. I'll stay with Oliver,” Felicity declared so loudly she jumped at the sound of her own voice. “I mean there is so much that needs to be said....he needs closure, which I might be able to give him, if we talk.....I.......I won't hurt him,” she finished off lamely.

“Call myself or John if you need anything,” Laurel said evenly, shooting Diggle a “Let it go” look. “Take good care of her,” she smiled at Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver held onto her hand the entire drive home. Home. It was an interesting concept. The loft was the exact same loft she and Oliver had lived in, back in her world. Whilst certain pinnacle events were wildly different, some things followed in the exact same path and pattern on the different worlds. Here she was, coming home with another version of her ex, and living in the home of a dead version of herself. Felicity shivered at the uncanniness of it all. 

“Are you cold?” he asked gently, moving to switch up the heater in the car. 

“Noooooo I'm fine. I just.......it's weird you know? Going back to my old home, with my parallel ex who’s still in love with my dead self. Not that you shouldn’t be in love with her. I mean she was me. Well another version of me. I love her too. I'm sure she was amazing. Did I just call myself amazing? Oh my goodness I should be shot. NOOOOOOO I'm so sorry. But I was shot you know! I was paralysed for months. I'm going to shut up now.” She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then slowly peeked at him to see how much damage she had done with her tirade.

Oliver slowed down the car and pulled over. He tentatively shifted over and cupped her face with both hands. “Felicity I have lost a lot of people in my life. I have endured endless torture and indescribable pain. I've been to hell and back but nothing, NOTHING will compare to the pain of losing you. I’ve been on the edge of a cliff wondering when to jump and suddenly today you appear. I don't know how long we have and when you'll leave but I want you to know that there is nothing you can say that will upset me because I’ve already died the day I lost her and today is the first time that I've felt alive again. So you just keep being you and that will always be more than enough. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Felicity whispered, pressing her forehead against his. The moment was interrupted by a mortifying gurgle coming from her tummy. She flushed red with embarrassment. “Sorry, I'm starving,” she smiled sheepishly. “I've only had that croissant Laurel carried with her.”

“Let's get you home and fed,” Oliver grinned. “So are you an amazing cook or........” He flashed her a cheeky grin. 

“I can even burn water,” she wrinkled her nose. 

“Good to see some things never change.”

***************

“Oh why is it that you can cook in every universe and I can't,” Felicity wailed after inhaling her creme caramel. “How do you even have creme caramel waiting around anyway?”

“At the risk of sounding crazy and morbid, I just kept on cooking and prepping things that she loved, hoping that one day I’d wake up and she'd still be back to pick up where we left off.”

Her first instinct was to apologise and somehow placate him but Felicity realised apologies were meaningless and he wasn't looking for a speech to make him feel better. Things were the way they were and he didn't want any platitudes from her. Wordlessly she threw her arms around him, planted a quick kiss on his cheek and pressed her head against his chest. “Lets hug it out Mister,” she muttered. 

He kissed the top of her head and stroke her hair softly. “Let’s get you to bed,” he whispered into her hair. “I'll lend you a shirt tonight and wash the clothes you're wearing. Unless you want to use Felicity’s clothes. I want you to know I’d be ok with that if you are. But we’ll send you out to buy new clothes with Laurel and Sara first chance we get.”

“Sara’s back?” Felicity practically squealed with glee. 

“She was never gone. She’s with Nyssa who is ruling the League of Assassins” Oliver gave her a quizzical look. “Sara pops by every now and then. She adored Felicity.” He gave her a mischievous knowing smile which she simply could not read.

She waved him off and continued enthusiastically. “On my world she went off on a time travel ship to save the world from this comical looking (but very evil) villain named Vandal Savage.”

***************

After a long hot shower Felicity emerged from the ensuite, wrapped in a fluffy towel. Oliver had tactfully occupied himself in the spare bedroom and left Felicity to her own devices. Felicity, propelled by an unquenchable thirst to find out more about her doppelganger self and armed with Oliver’s blessing, opened Felicity’s wardrobe and peeked inside. Her jaw dropped as she flicked through the various items of clothing. The majority of the items were identical to the pieces of clothing that she had owned on her own earth. It rattled her a bit that she could seamlessly walk into this deceased woman’s life and take over. Sure it was her doppleganger but it was another her, one with different nuances and possibly different life experiences. She could not just pretend that this poor woman’s former life was now hers.

She sprinted to the lounge room. “Oliver, may I borrow a shirt if you don’t mind?”

“Sure, the T shirts are all in the top right hand draw,” his eyes lingered on her state of undress.

“I....I'm going to bed now. I'll take the spare bedroom.” He made a move to protest but she waved out a hand to stop him. “Nooo there's no reason why I should take your bedroom. I mean it isn't mine! I'm a guest, the guest room is fine. And to be honest with you I'm going to need a while to adjust because it's kinda weird rushing in and ambushing my own doppleganger life. Which reminds me do you mind me calling her my doppleganger? It’s just that I feel like I'm talking in third person if I call her Felicity and I think people who talk in the third person are douches, although this is a bit of a situation so maybe I'm not a douche.....” she trailed off while gesturing wildly, unaware that her towel was slipping. Suddenly she felt a cool breeze on her body. “Arrghhhhh,” she screeched, grabbed her towel and bolted back into the bedroom.

“If it makes you feel any better it’s nothing I haven't seen before Felicity,” Oliver called after her with a chuckle. 

***************

Felicity snuggled into the spare double bed which was surprisingly comfortable. 

“Can I get you anything?” Oliver asked, poking his head into her room. She smiled at him and patted the empty spot next to her bed. He walked over and slowly sat down. Felicity smiled up at him and Oliver couldn't help but stroke her wavy hair.   
“You know you've never tucked me in before so why don’t we start a new tradition.”

“Goodnight Felicity,” he kissed the top of her head. His hand brushed her cheek and he smiled a content smile at her. “Sweet dreams.”

***************

“DON’T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU”

His screams woke her up with a start. In the early days she had been used to some of his nightmares and the consensus was that she was not to touch him until he snapped out of whatever haunted him. However instinct told Felicity that this was different. He was different and she could fix this. 

She scurried out of bed and hurried along the passageway to the main bedroom. 

“Felicity,” he whimpers. “Felicity don't leave me.”

Gently she climbed onto the bed and cradled him in her arms. “Shhhhhh,” she whispered softly into the night, rocking back and forth.

“Don't leave me,” he implored.

“I won’t,” she pulled him into her chest tightly as she felt his body slowly relax and he began to drift off again. Felicity closed her eyes and whispered “I'm here Oliver.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I'm writing this to entertain myself but I'm really glad you are getting enjoyment from it too.
> 
> My goal is to update twice a week every Friday night and Sunday night Aussie time (Sydney).
> 
> I've got a whole story board written out from beginning to end so rest assured this story will be finished!

Felicity woke up to find herself propped up on some pillows with Oliver’s head resting peacefully on her chest. He looked so young and lost in his sleep. She stroked his hair absently and he began to stir. Deep pools of blue greeted her and his face slowly crinkled into a smile. 

“Did I wake you?” she whispered shyly, thinking how ridiculous it was that they seemed to bounce between intimacy and trying to establish boundaries. 

He rolled off her lap and pulled her down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. Felicity froze for a few seconds before making a move to scurry away. 

“Please Felicity?” he pleaded, burying his head into her neck. Felicity relaxed her body and let him spoon. 

“This feels like I'm cheating on him you know.”

“I thought you had broken up with him?”

“I have......... but it’s complicated. He keeps threatening to wait around forever and I don't know if I can ever forgive him. I was so tempted to forgive him. He promised no more lies and sometimes I think that if I just jumped in and married him I'd actually be happy. But then other times I'm just so bitter about all the lies and secrets.”

“I would have had a child too. But two weeks after Samantha told me she was pregnant her car careened into a tree and went up in flames.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was another lifetime ago. And like I said, my life didn't begin until I met Felicity. ”

“I didn't care that he had a child. I couldn't get over the fact that he lied to me for such a long time and shut me out of everything.”

“She felt betrayed by all the League of Assassins stuff. I was an idiot. It took her a while to give us a chance. She was feeling very vulnerable and I had been dangling her for a year.” He snuggled into her. “Maybe examine why you're so angry after years of forgiving him, putting up with his crap, and being the light of his life. Maybe it's more than the lie.”

A tear rolled down Felicity’s cheek and she rolled over to face him. “Why are we doing this Oliver? You're giving me advice on your doppelgänger, and I'm here lying in your arms, while you're grieving for my doppelgänger. This is insane. What are we going to do? We can't keep doing this!” 

He reached over and gently pulled her into his chest. “Let’s not question this and just give each other what we need.”

“I'm kinda freaking out that, that's your response. You dangled us for a year, you're the first person to self sacrifice, brood alone with all your man pain and now you're encouraging me to pursue THIS,” Felicity waved her arm around vaguely. “Whatever this is.”

“Losing the love of your life really gives you perspective.” He gently stroke her arms. “Please can we just.........be. I don’t want to think about the future or what happens when you leave. I just want to live and feel alive again.” He inhaled sharply as if he were having difficulty breathing and continued. “I could tell you 1000 reasons why I love her and at the same time feel like there are not enough words or logic to explain that love.”

They cuddled for another hour until her stomach once again announced it’s violent protest to not being fed. 

“I think someone’s hungry! I better get up and feed that tummy of yours.” He dragged himself out of bed. 

“I'll hop into the shower and text Laurel to lend me some clothes. May I borrow your phone and computer?”

“Oh don't worry about that I'll have your clothes ironed by the time you've finished breakfast. I washed and dried them last night. Computer and phone are over there. Do you need me to login or are you going to prove that your hacking skills are just as superior as hers?”

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him and scooted into the shower. It was a bizarre set of events but somehow she was. ..........happy. 

***************

“Sooooo I've taken a few liberties while I'm here and set up some documentation for myself,” Felicity announced as she tucked into her tomato, ham and cheese omelette. Despite being Jewish, she enjoyed her food far too much to adhere to any strict dietary requirements. Clearly her doppelgänger was the same as Oliver did not bat an eyelid at her preferred omelette.

“So who have you decided to be?” queried Oliver.

“Megan Louise Smoak!” she announced proudly. “Felicity Smoak’s cousin, which will explain any likeness in appearance.” She paused for a moment and continued. “I'll need a job! Maybe I can dye my hair and work at Palmer Technologies as a lab rat until I can work my way up.” She wanted to say she needed an apartment but bit back her words. After all what were they to each other. They couldn’t carry on like this forever. The thought made her panic and she felt herself short of breath. 

“Felicity, calm down.” He put his arms on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Give yourself some time to adjust. See how you feel about me, about us. We’ll work it out somehow.”

***************

Felicity was waiting for the Lance sisters at Starling Complex. Oliver had insisted that she set herself up in the spare room and buy herself whatever she needed to be comfortable. Sara had dropped in town for the sole purpose of “building Felicity a home” as they called it. 

“Felicity,” Sara called, pulling her into a big bear hug, lifting her up and spinning her around.

“Oh my goodness you're strong,” Felicity gasped, overwhelmed by the affectionate blonde. “I normally grip people like this, what's come over you Sara?”

“Just missed you Cutie.”

“Awww you said I was cute on my Earth too.”

“You’re cute on every earth hun. You've got cute down pat.” Sara pinched her cheek. Felicity couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy towards her friend, despite finding it a little strange that this Sara seemed overly fond of her. She had always gotten along well with Sara. Sara was a badass who was always nice to her. But this woman standing in front of her was different. She couldn’t quite work out why. 

“Sara stop it and behave yourself,” Laurel commanded. “Do you really want Nyssa to show up and make a scene?”

Felicity’s eyes widened and she peered around suspiciously. “Nyssa didn't mind me on my Earth. I mean we weren't friends or anything but she never had beef with me.”

“Well she's got beef with you on this one,” Laurel responded, glaring at Sara. Noticing Felicity’s bewildered expression she went on to explain in a kinder tone. “She's probably only slightly irritated by you. She hasn't got a hit out on you or anything.”

“I should hope not!!!!!” cried Felicity. “What could I have possibly done to incur Nyssa Al Ghul’s wrath. Did she and Oliver........”

“Nothing like that,” Laurel replied crisply, giving Sarah a pointed look, as if to say “This is your problem, you explain it.”

“You see Cutie, when we were battling Slade I.....I was really messed up. I was with Oliver....” Sarah hesitated and glanced at her sister. “Anyway what I'm trying to say is I was really messed up and Oliver was really messed up and we all spent so much time together and you were all sunshine and rainbows and I........”

Felicity’s eyes grew wider and wider as Sara stumbled on. 

“She got drunk one night, you babysat her at your apartment and she tried to kiss you,” Laurel finished impatiently. “Then she promptly broke up with Oliver after that, not because she wanted you but because it made her realise she didn't want him. Of course this would have all gone swimmingly until she decided to tell Nyssa everything that happened. Even the IRRELEVANT bits.” Laurel rolled her eyes at her sister. “So Nyssa now issues a lot of threats at you every time she sees you.” 

“But I..... I mean doppelgänger me didn't do anything,” Felicity protested.

“You used your wily charms on me Cutie.”

Felicity could not help but shoot an impish grin at Sara. “I don't know whether to stress that the leader of the League of Assassins hates me or be chuffed that you had a moment with me Sara. thought you were so cool on my Earth! Not that you’re not cool now! You’re such a badass!”

“Ladies we are here to shop and set Felicity up with clothes and basics. Now if you two can get over the mutual admiration, let us continue on with our task.” Laurel ushered them forward impatiently and made a move to walk ahead.

“She's just upset you think I'm the cooler sister. You prefer me to uptight Laurel don’t you cutie?”

“Will you stop flirting with the poor girl. She's probably not used to your ways! Maybe the Sara on her earth was more sensible,” Laurel whisked around to chastise her sister.

“Well I like you both on this earth just fine,” Felicity beamed at them and linked her arms with both. “Come on, let’s go and buy me stuff.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holidays and have the writing bug so here's another chapter!

Earth 938

“Cisco you have got to find a way to work out where you sent her. We can't keep bouncing from earth to earth,” Oliver snapped, glaring at Cisco. They had been hopping between earths for weeks without coming any closer to finding Felicity. 

“Dude a little thanks wouldn’t go astray you know. She's alive thanks to my quick thinking.”

“Oh so instead of knocking Darhk out when he had his back to you and was completely unaware of your presence, you decided it was a smarter idea to create a portal and push my fiancée through to a random earth?” Oliver could feel his frustration rising. 

“Ex fiancée isn't it,” Cisco corrected him before realising the error of his ways and backing away nervously. “Look maybe it wasn't the best idea that I've ever had but berating me about it is not going to help the situation. I was two inches from a big bad! A magical one at that! I wigged out!!!!”

Oliver closed his eyes and willed himself to count down Felicity style. In the moments of utter despair he wanted to surrender to the dark thoughts inside him and wallow deeper in his anguish. What if she wasn't alive anymore? What if she had been thrown into HIVE headquarters or in Nanda Parbat? But something inside him made him go on. The mere slip of hope that maybe if he kept trying he’d find her again. That if he had indeed lost her forever he'd feel it. 

“Wooow check that out,” Cisco pointed to a TV screen where a reporter was announcing a headline story.

“Felicity Smoak once dubbed the Programming Princess has officially been appointed Chief Operating Officer of Queen Consolidated. Twenty six year old Smoak is the youngest COO ever and will be working with her mentor Walter Steele. Shares rose by 15% when markets took wind of Miss Smoak’s appointment. After graduating MIT at 19, Miss Smoak, a certified genius joined Queens Consolidated’s graduate program where she eventually led several ground breaking projects which elevated the once stagnant company into the forefront of Biomedical and Software Engineering . We cut to Queen Matriarch Moira Queen for her official statement. ” 

The TV screen cut to his mother, still with her regal composure that was inherently a Moira Queen trademark. However her features were softer. In a world where he had never come back, the Glades had never happened and Malcolm Merlyn was merely a corporate shark, his mother did not possess the ruthlessness that was distinct to her on his earth.

“I'm proud to officially announce Felicity as our new Chief Operating Officer. Felicity is Queen Consolidated’s greatest discovery and I've no doubt she will lead the company to success in the coming years. I've known this amazing young lady since she was a graduate and watched her soar to great heights, so on a personal level this is a triumphant day for the Queen family.”

The news report then flashed to series of images of Felicity. She was, as always, exceedingly beautiful, however she bore a rather serious and harried look despite her world having been much more peaceful than the one he'd come from. 

“She's rocking that stern sexy librarian look,” Cisco observed appreciatively, earning himself a glare from Oliver.

“She's not our Felicity. Move it Cisco!”

“What am I? Your personal manservant?” grumbled Cisco. “Even they get days off you know.” With that protest he created another portal and off they went once again. 

 

Earth 852

It appeared they were in the lair under Verdant. However this set up was basic and sparse. There were 3 computers running in the background, a few training mats scattered in the corner and a mini fridge that hummed like it had seen better days. On one of the desks was an old jelly jar with a few pink roses adorning it. Oliver could not help but smile to himself. This must be her touch. He'd recognise it anywhere.

“What the hell Queen which part of the concept of personal space do you not understand. You're breaking into our base now.” She launched at him angrily and he automatically grabbed her arms in self defence to hold her off. “You're. .......you're not Queen are you? Queen would never hurt me. Who.....who are you?” She glared at him defiantly. 

Oliver jumped at her words and instantly loosened his grip on her. He glanced down at the girl he was holding. The Felicity of this world was sporting a pair of killer tight leather pants, a green crop top, revealing masses of creamy toned mid drift. Her wavy chestnut hair was pulled back in a pony tail and red lipstick adorned her lips.

“I'm nobody,” he muttered. “Just someone passing through here by accident. I'll be gone soon. Now if I let you go will you promise not to attack me?”

She glared at him but nodded in agreement. He let go of her arms. Suddenly the door burst open. 

“Felicity I caught this idiot hovering outside our door. He's going to give us away at this rate.” Diggle burst in, dragging a suited up, slick, clean shaven, douchebag Oliver Queen. Diggle scanned the room, zoomed in on the interlopers and drew out his gun. “What the hell! You people think we're holding a party for just anyone to drop in down here!”

“It’s ok John. They’re just leaving.” Felicity shot John a look and nudged her head in Oliver’s direction.

Diggle stared at Oliver and then peered at his doppelgänger. The site of the two of them stunned him and he plonked down onto the nearest chair while shaking his head. 

His doppelgänger who was clearly a “non island” version of himself, dismissed everyone in the room and made a beeline for Felicity. “Feeeeliciteeeeee,” he cooed causing Felicity to roll her eyes at him. “I bought you your favourite dumplings. I’ve noticed you hadn’t left the lair since you got here at 3. You must be hungry. Or if they're not the right temperature I can get my driver to take us to the restaurant. You know, make a date of it.” He beamed at her and reached out to stroke her arm. 

“Ugh how many times do I need to tell you Queen I'm not interested and will never be interested in dating you. Yes we are subleasing the basement from you because it's cheap but get this into your thick skull. I'm not interested.” His doppelgänger’s face fell, morphing into an expression of a wounded puppy. 

Felicity sighed at his “woe be gone” expression and explained defensively. “John and I saved him from a kidnapping attempt once and he's got it in his head that he likes me.” Her toned softened considerably “Oliver we’re very different you and I. We’re from different worlds. I'm involved in dangerous things and you’re heir to the Queen empire. So just go and take care of yourself ok. You're really very sweet but this is not going to work out. ” 

“Actually on the 50 or so worlds we've visited so far you’re like epic in 48 of them.” Cisco couldn't resist chiming in. 

“Epic eh,” doppelgänger Oliver grinned joyfully.

“Thank you for that unwelcome interlopers. You've really helped my cause.” Felicity snapped. 

“Feeeeeeliciteeeeeee,”doppelgänger Oliver wrapped his arms around her as she eyed him warily. “Let me join the team and help you. Looks like you and I are destiny.” He tried to rub his cheek against hers, earning himself a swat from Felicity. However his spirit was unbreakable and he continued to flash a dopey grin at her. 

“Cisco let's go,” Oliver spoke impatiently. He couldn't specify why exactly but it hurt him to watch the other version of himself interact with Felicity. The other Oliver was so hopeful, so carefree and self assured in his belief that there was going to be a future with Felicity. He jumped through the portal that Cisco created without glancing back.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth 532

The house was large, opulent and would have appeared cold if not for the colourful decorations scattered haphazardly throughout. His eyes were drawn to the marble island bench in the kitchen which was decorated by a chopping board, with 2 huge ceramic glazed cherries sitting on it. He realised right away that this was all her, whoever she may be on this Earth.

“Nice digs,” Cisco muttered, taking in his surroundings. 

“Well done Cisco, not only are we on the wrong bloody earth, you're also 5 years into the future,” Oliver snapped as he noticed the calendar on the wall clearly stating that the year was 2021.

Oliver let out an inaudible gasp as soon as he caught site of her. She wandered into the kitchen, focused intently on her phone call. She was wearing a tight fitted navy blue dress, scattered with prints of strawberries of all shapes and sizes. The dress was designed to show off her unmistakable baby bump. 

“Gerry you can move the conference call to 5.30. Oliver will be back by then and I just want it done with so I can eat dinner in peace after. Yes mealtime is my favourite time of the day these days. I think I love food more than Oliver but don’t tell him that.” She chuckled and looked up to see the two intruders in her kitchen.

“OH.....” she breathed, eyes wide. “Nope, nothing’s wrong Gerry. Just realised there’s something I need to take care of. I'll talk to you later.”

“Yo,” Cisco greeted her cheerfully. “You’ve had the calmest reaction so far.”

To his surprise she merely nodded and smiled at them. “After the last few years nothing surprises me much anymore. Except this,” she gestured toward her baby bump, which now Oliver realises is incredibly large. “Twins,” she explained, observing his wide eyed stare. “We thought we'd add a second and the universe decided to throw in a bonus. But enough about me. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“We need to go,” Oliver muttered awkwardly. “We’re obviously not in the right place.”

“If you tell me what you need I might be able to help you with it,” she smiled gently, her golden curls framing her face like a halo. The effect soothed him and he found himself with a million unasked questions. How did they get to this point in their lives. How were they so happy. So settled, so serene. 

Thirty minutes later, sporting glasses of lemonade which Felicity had insisted on, they relayed their story to her. Felicity rose from her couch (with a bit of help from him) and grabbed what looked deceptively like a plastic wedge of watermelon but was really a phone. She jotted down a number and promptly handed both items to Cisco.

“Cisco has full controls of his powers on this earth. If you give him a ring he will be able advise you on how to focus yours,” she paused and added with a hint of amusement in her voice. “You should also be aware that he's given himself a different meta name to the one you've chosen for yourself.”

Cisco was about to comment when Felicity held up her hand to stop him firmly. “Nope! Do not engage in an argument about names with him. You won't get anywhere! Just don't! Off you go now, you can use the next room.” She ushered him away. When Cisco was out of sight she turned and focused her gaze on Oliver.

“Oliver I've seen that look on my Oliver’s face a million times before. What’s on your mind?” She reached out and squeezed his shoulders with both hands, tipped her head and smiled a gentle soothing smile at him. 

“How did you forgive him?” Oliver blurted out.

“Ahh you must be referring to the infamous break up of 2016,” Felicity mused. “He never gave up on me. He spent every day showing me that I was the love of his life and I figured that if I couldn’t get rid of him, might as well marry him.” She smiled and held his hands. “Don't give up on her Oliver. Fight for her and show her that you'll keep fighting for her no matter what. She's hurt, she's confused and probably trying to regain some control over her life so continue to love her but let her come back to you on her own accord.”

“How.......how do you have all of......this,” he gestured at his surroundings. “How do you have this life, what with the world threatening to end every year. We've defeated Darhk with her weapon but it’s only a matter of time before the next menace appears, hell bent on destruction.”

“Well for starters we moved to Ivy Town where it’s a heck of a lot safer,” she gave him another gentle smile. “But you know what, life can be hard and messy whether you're facing Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn or colicky babies or TWINS,” she rubbed her belly. “But Oliver and I have each other and at the end of the day that's enough. We know we’ll just get through it all together. Even twins. Clearly I'm a bit hung up about this twin thing.”

Her rambling was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone.

“Hey honey. Missed you too.” She flushed pink. “Butterfly the chicken breasts? So I don't poke a hole in it and stuff in a cheesy ham cigar? What??? Really? Noooo I saw it on America’s Test Kitchen. Ooops wrong recipe. Ahhh I see I see. Don't worry Oliver I won’t stuff up your prep. Seriously I’ll be fine! Remember to pick Bobby up from Digs. Yup. LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!” She had a giddy grin on her face when she turned around. 

“Now where was I up to? Arrgggh crazy pregnant brain. Oooh yes, uplifting speech! Don't give up! I'm confident Cisco will be able to locate her with his new found knowledge. Stay positive!” She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug, crushing him with her huge belly.

Oliver felt his spirits lifted and hugged her back with the same enthusiasm. It was a new sensation for him. He was feeling completely and utterly platonic towards this version of Felicity and it made for a nice change. From the moment he set foot into Felicity’s cubicle, electricity sparked the air around them. A tense, unspoken longing. He had always thought it was the nature of their friendship. That it was simply the way they related to each other, even as friends. 

“Oh my goodness this is soooo platonic and I love it,” she laughed merrily. “Oliver (my Oliver) and I are many things to each other but I don’t think we've ever managed platonic. Gosh I feel like I'm on a different plane of existence.”

“How about I butterfly that chicken for you Felicity?” Oliver offered, feeling upbeat for the first time in months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of holidays so thought I'd post another chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments. You're all incredibly sweet and I'm so happy other people are enjoying the ramblings of my mind.

Earth 765

“Cisco have you found anything yet,” Oliver tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. They were so close and after several wild goose chases he was feeling highly agitated.

“According to this database Felicity Megan Smoak is dead. BUT......and there is a very big but, she has a cousin who looks suspiciously identical to her and...........” Cisco trails off, reluctant to continue.

“What's the problem?” Oliver snapped. “Spill it Cisco.”

“Said cousin, Megan Louise Smoak has been seen out and about looking cosy with one doppelgänger Oliver Queen.”

Oliver stared at the pictures on the screen. It was Felicity. She was wearing an identical pair of glasses to the ones she'd worn before Darhk attacked. He hair was also the same, albeit a touch longer. He loved this woman so much he could recognise her any place, any time. In the photo she was laughing and holding hands with him, another version of him and she looked........happy. 

Oliver suddenly felt all the air draining out of his lungs. He simply could not breathe. He felt himself choking on air as he continued to stare at the screen. 

“Woah Oliver you're having a panic attack dude. It’s just a few tabloid pictures man. BREATHE!!!!! At least she's alive and safe. Could be so much worse remember. BREATHE man,” Cisco urged.

Oliver shut his eyes and gulped down a few breaths. He was going to fight for her. Doppelgänger or not. 

**************

“I'll see you in half an hour. No I’ll come with you and we'll pick up any groceries we need. Stay safe,” Felicity hung up the phone and launched a few scans before packing up for another day. It was a quiet night. Oliver had gone on a quick patrol by himself. Laurel was due back from Central City on some personal business but had decided to take the night off and John was at home with his family. 

Felicity did not bother to glance up when she heard a set of footsteps at the entrance. “That was fast, I thought you were at least 30 minutes away.” She looked up to find John walking in. 

“Felicity can I have a word,” he asked, his tone serious.

“What are you doing here John? I thought this was your night off?”

“I needed to have a chat with you and in 4 months this is the only time I've been able to get you alone without Oliver,” he stated neutrally but she could pick up on the tinge of disapproval in his voice.

“You know John I'm familiar with that tone and look but back on my Earth it was never directed at me.”

“Oh believe me Oliver’s been on the receiving end of these looks plenty of times. But it's not Oliver’s intentions I’m worried about this time.” John crossed his arms and gave her a pointed stare.

“My intentions?” Felicity raised an eyebrow so high it threatened to disappear into her hairline. “I wasn’t aware that it was my grand plan to drop in on this earth and mess with Oliver Queen’s head.”

“Felicity this is not an attack,” his tone softened. “If you could just see how shattered he was when she died you’d understand why I'm worried about how this is going to play out. One minute he's two steps from jumping into an abyss, then you appear and the two of you are playing house like nothing ever happened. What's going to happen when you find a way home.”

Felicity closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “John I know it looks bad and to be perfectly honest with you I have no idea what will happen. But there's one thing that I do know. He needs this. He needs me right now and I promise you I will not abandon him.” She looked up at John, tears pooling in her eyes. “Deep down he knows I'm not her. But I stop him from hurting and for now that's all that matters. I just want him to stop hurting.”

“Say you're right, what's this doing to you?” John had a knack for asking difficult questions. 

She gave her head a few shakes, as if to unscramble her thoughts. “We’re both a little broken, Oliver and I. And we find something in each other that makes it feel a bit better......," her voice trailed off. “I.......in my world I broke up with Oliver because I felt that I could never be enough for him. I was probably his great love but there was always a part of him that was secretive and hidden. I couldn't live like that, with him shutting me out when it suited him.” 

She closed her eyes and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill again. “I know I'm not the love of his life. Your Oliver I mean. She was. But he doesn’t try to hide that. Crazy as this thing is between us it’s incredibly honest.”

“You're one hell of a girl Felicity Smoak,” John smiled. “And so was she,” he added, the pain in his voice evident as the memory of the girl he loved like a little sister crossed his mind. 

“I’m so sorry John. I’ve been so absorbed with Oliver I haven't given much thought to how all this has affected you. I've been so selfish.”

“Who’s selfish?” Oliver’s voice floated through the entrance of the lair. 

“Hey you're back,” Felicity ran towards him. Her instinct was to throw herself into his arms but John’s presence made her acutely self conscious so she pulled herself back. Oliver however had no qualms and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. “I've missed you,” he whispered.

“I better get home and bring back these diapers. See you guys tomorrow.” John Diggle was not going to hang around and be a third wheel to whatever this was. He had said his piece and was going to leave these crazy kids to their own devices. At least for another month. He fled before Oliver could get a word in. 

“Is he ok?” he shot Felicity a quizzical look. 

“He was just being a good big brother to you,” Felicity mumbled. “Sooooo can we have waffles tonight. With chocolate sauce? That sushi I bought for dinner was not very filling at all.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste and absentmindedly rubbed her belly. 

“Of course you can have waffles but give me a moment first. Come here,” Oliver settled down on a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He brushed a few curls behind her ears and rubbed her back. Felicity pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. 

*************************

The smell of waffles permeated the air when the doorbell rang. 

“You heat up the chocolate sauce I always burn it, I'll go get that. I'll look through the peephole first I promise.” Oliver never did like her answering doors as she had a tendency to open the door without first checking to see who was on the other side.

She bounded to the door wondering if Laurel was dropping off the sample of the Dwarf Star alloy she had lent to Team Flash. Laurel had kindly offered to pick it up for her while in Central City.

Felicity had convinced Oliver to let her tinker with some projects after hours and she was toying with the idea of obtaining official employment at Palmer Tech. This alloy was part of her plan to ensure that her employment would look legitimate and create enough excitement and publicity to overshadow the issue of her identical appearance to the deceased Felicity Smoak.

She peered through the peephole and suddenly her worlds collided.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity Smoak had always been confident that she was intelligent and fairly pretty. She had earned a full scholarship to MIT, graduating top of her class, created a super virus, successfully run Palmer Technologies and kicked ass on Team Arrow. She had fallen in love with and captivated the love of Oliver Queen but right now sitting on the sofa, in silence, between two Oliver Queens, she felt that perhaps this was all one badly written piece of fiction, arising from the mind of someone with melodramatic tendencies. 

Cisco had fled back to Starling Hotel citing that he had not signed up for this level of stress and awkwardness. So now here she was, alone with her ex fiancée and his doppelgänger who were ignoring each other in a most polite manner.

“Felicity you need to come home. I've been running Palmer Tech and these few months while searching for you. I’ve been returning sporadically to keep up appearances but the company needs you. I.......I need you Felicity. Please come home.”

Felicity glanced over at him as Oliver finished speaking. She could not read his expression. He was staring blankly far away, with that lost, lost haunted look she had seen the very first day she appeared in his world. She wanted so badly to reach out and comfort him, to tell him that it was going to be ok, that she was never going to leave but she knew that would be a lie.

She was in love with Oliver. Her Oliver. Her heart beat a little faster around him and his touch electrified her. The moment she opened the door and felt his gaze she knew unequivocally who her heart belonged to. And yet she was acutely aware that they were still broken up. That her issues with him were still prevalent, however now she had nowhere to hide. 

He got up slowly, as if he were putting all his concentration into the act of lifting himself off the couch. “You guys need to have a talk. I'm going to go for a jog.”

Felicity made a move to protest but he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled a small sad smile. “I'll be back in a few hours I promise.” He motioned towards the kitchen and addressed Oliver, forcing a strained cheerful look on his face and an uncomfortable attempt at being light hearted. “Make her some waffles but please don't let her near the waffle iron.” 

*****************

“Felicity please come home,” Oliver pleaded. “This.......all of this isn't your life. It's someone else’s life and you'll never be truly happy here. 

“I can't leave him,” Felicity, shook her head defiantly. “You don't know what he's been through, what he's lost. I'm the only thing keeping him together. I can't abandon him.”

“So you're going to stay here and be his emotional band-aid and then sleep in the guest room at night.” She flinched at his words but he continued. “I noticed the decked out guestroom when I came in Felicity.” His voice softened. “I can't tell you how relieved I was when I realised you've been sleeping there.”

“I'll ask Cisco to take me home to see mum and Dig. And then I'll.............”

“And then you'll what?” he challenged. “Felicity if I thought he could make you happy, if I knew he loved you the way I do, I would walk away right now and leave you to have your perfect happiness. I've only ever wanted for you to be happy. But you're living out one big illusion with a guy who is still in love with his own Felicity. I know there is a marred history between us, I know I've hurt you and he hasn't but I love you Felicity. And what we have is real. It's not perfect and I broke it but it's us.” He took a step towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

“I have been to more than 50 Earths and met versions and versions of you but I've felt nothing, nothing for any of them. Because they're not you and I love you so, so much.” There was a desperation in his voice and she could feel him shaking as he spoke the words.

“I can't come back with you. I don't know what will happen to him if I leave and it’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life if I leave now, never knowing what happens to him after I'm gone,” she took a small step back from him and turned away, crossing her arms defensively.

“Can't or won't,” Oliver challenged. He felt a rising urge to argue her, to tell her that whatever attachment she felt towards this doppelgänger of him was born partly out her disillusion towards them. But he knew he had brought this on himself and now he was going to have to pay the piper.

“Did you interact with those other versions of me? Did you live with them for months? Because if you did you'd understand why I can't leave him now.”

Oliver positioned himself closer to her and placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder. “Then I will wait for you. We’ll find a way to juggle Palmer Tech and I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes.”

“Oliver.........I.........I feel like I need to be honest with you. There is something I need to tell you.” 

His ears rung as soon as he heard her words and he bit his lip so hard he thought he would draw blood. 

“I was in a bad place when I stumbled into this world, after everything that had happened between us and he......he looked at me like I was the love of his life and even though deep down I knew I wasn’t.......” Felicity gulped and forced the words out. “I.......I was fond of him. He reminded me so much of you, before things fell apart between us....I....I love him.....in a way.”

“In a way.” Oliver felt no jealousy at that. He could live with that. They would start again, fix everything that had been broken and rebuild it piece by piece. 

****************

After abruptly leaving his apartment Oliver found himself driving as far away as he could. It wasn't until he had parked his car that he realised he was outside Laurel’s apartment. He could not help but grin at the irony of the situation. Once upon a time the love triangle between him, Laurel and Tommy had been so overwhelming, he wondered how they'd survive it. They'd lost Tommy but he and Laurel had risen from the ashes to become better friends and here he was at her door to voice his thoughts about the tangled web between himself, Felicity, his doppelgänger and her. His Felicity, the woman who still haunted him every night. The woman who appeared in his dreams with hair like sunshine and a smile that could make flowers bloom and who would eventually leave, shrouding his world in a cloud of darkness.

“He's come to take her home,” the words tumbled out as soon as Laurel opened the door. 

“Oh Ollie,” she said softly leading him into her lounge room. For a while they sat in silence. 

“Ollie I'm not one to shy away from difficult topics so I'm going to ask you this and please think carefully before you answer me.” Laurel looked him square in the eye. “Do you love her or have you just been trying to recreate your life with your Felicity, with our Felicity, for the past few months?”

He couldn’t help but feel vaguely amused at Laurel’s refusal to mince words. “I could love her. I didn't let myself because all these months I didn't know what would happen. I couldn’t let myself hope and then live with the hurt of losing her again. In a way it’s a relief that he's finally here. All the cards are laid out on the table.”

He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. “She'll always be my greatest love but these past few months I've realised I can be happy with another version of her. Her quirks, her laugh, the way her mind works. These are all things about her that I've missed so much. Things that I thought I'd lost forever. It's......it’s so dark without her Laurel and even though I know Felicity isn't really her, she's bought light back into my life again and I could......”

“You could live with that,” Laurel finished his sentence for him. “Then fight for her Ollie. Tell her you want her. Life is short and unpredictable . Go back and tell her how you feel. Fight for your chance with her. 

“You've always been very good to me Laurel. Thank you,” he leaned over to give her a hug. 

“You deserve to be happy Ollie. After everything that you've been through I hope you get the girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I know I said I'd update every Friday and Sunday night but I find that too restrictive so how about we say twice a week!


	9. Chapter 9

“Where have you been?” she cried as soon as he walked through the door. I called everyone when you didn't answer your cell. “Laurel said you left hours ago. I was just about to call Dig and drive around to look for you since you took the car.”

She fidgeted nervously and looked around the room unsure of what to say. “Oliver is staying at Starling Hotel,” she blurted out. “I'll...........we need to talk. I’ll go make you a hot chocolate,” she offered and cringed at how completely random and nonsensical she sounded. He took a few steps towards her and then paused. She sat down on the couch, not quite sure of what else to do. She was suddenly aware that he was minimising all physical contact with her, a far cry from what their platonic relationship, if you would call it that, had been like for the last few months. 

“Yes we need to talk,” he finally broke the silence. “But not tonight. It's been a difficult day Felicity. We’ll talk tomorrow I promise.” 

She opened her mouth to say something, anything but no words came out. What was there to say really. Where should she begin?

He leaned down to give her a good night kiss on the forehead, something he had become accustomed to doing since she got here, however he abruptly pulled away at the last minute. “Good night Felicity.”

****************

_"Whooooooo whooooooo I am the ghost of your past,” she giggled and poked him in the ribs, right on the spot she knew was most ticklish, just like she had done a thousand times before. She was wearing a navy blue sundress with white daisies printed all over it, the blue of the dress contrasting beautifully with her golden curls. She looked so young and full of colour, so Felicity, just like he would always remember her._

_They were in her old townhouse, he had fallen asleep on her couch._

_“Felicity surely there is a more dignified way to haunt me,” he laughed, pulling her on top of him._

_“But I've always wanted to say that,” she pouted, snuggling into his chest. He buried his head into her hair for a moment, taking in her scent._

_“I've missed you,” he murmured into her hair. “I love you Felicity, I miss you so much every day.” She lifted her face up and smiled at him, that beautiful dimpled smile that used to light up the room. He could not resist, but pulled her in for a deep kiss._

_“Hey it’s not that kind of dream Mister!” She teased, breaking off the kiss gently, once again positioning herself on his chest. “I miss you too.”_

_“Then take me with you,” he pleaded._

_“I can't. And I wouldn't want to Oliver. You'll have so much to live for.”_

_“I lost everything the day I lost you Felicity. I can't see a way out of this.”_

_“But there is Oliver. You can be happy again. I can't tell you how but I know it,” she nuzzled into his chest. “I don't have many visits left Oliver. I need for you to be alright before I have to go.”_

_He tightened his arms around her. “Don't go Felicity, we can just do this forever.”_

_She gently pulled herself up and propped her elbows on his chest, cupping his face with her hands. “You are a hero. Always have been, always will be. You've saved so many people and changed so many lives. But you need to save yourself this time Oliver. You've battled Merlyn, Slade, Ra's, Darhk and you've conquered them all. Don't make me the person who brings you to your knees. Let me go Oliver, let me go and save yourself.” She leaned in closer to him, gently giving him an eskimo kiss. “I love you.” ___

__***********_ _

__He was gone again when she woke up the next morning. Felicity found a note accompanying her breakfast which he had laid out, a tray of blueberry muffins and a plate of fruit._ _

__**Going for a jog to clear my head. We’ll talk when I get back I promise.** _ _

__**Oliver ******_ _

__

__Felicity wondered when he had woken up and why she hadn't heard him. She had drifted in and out of sleep, her mind unable to shut down as she continued to process her emotions from the events which had unfolded. It occurred to her that this was the first time since they met, that he had intentionally put some physical distance between them. It was also the first time that she could not read him She wasn't sure what it all meant.__

 _ _

The doorbell rang and she was greeted by Laurel, looking immaculate in a cream suit.

“How do you look like that so early in the morning,” she grumbled as she motioned for Laurel to come in, feeling sensitive about her frizzy bed hair and dinosaur print pyjamas.

“Is that anyway to treat the person who carted all your heavy gadgets back for you,” Laurel smirked, handing her a large case.

“Ooh my goodies,” Felicity cooed excitedly. Technology always excited her, no matter what traumatic emotional state her mind was in. She was about to dive into the case before noticing that Laurel was peering at her curiously.

“We haven't talked yet,” she blurted out. “And he's taken off too,” she added for good measure. “Reminds me all too much of my Oliver,” she muttered darkly.

“Oh Felicity,” Laurel made sympathetic noises.

“Muffin?” Felicity waved the muffin at her friend’s face, to avoid that awkward silence that was about to settle upon them. She knew Oliver had gone to see Laurel yesterday and four months on she still wasn’t sure what went on between this Earth’s Oliver and Laurel. She had pieced together that the Queen’s Gambit, sister swap and illegitimate child elements all took place but she was keen not to step on any landmines. God knows she had already complicated so many things since arriving.

“Felicity I take it you guys haven't spoken yet?” Laurel raised an eyebrow at her fidgety behaviour.

“No and I'm not sure I know what to say,” Felicity answered sheepishly. “But enough about me. How was your trip to Central City?”

“That's part of the reason why I wanted to see you,” Laurel said thoughtfully. “I'm moving to Central City. I was offered a position as District Attorney there and the most recent trip was to see if I could see myself living there.”

“Oh Laurel, that's so exciting,” Felicity threw her arms around Laurel, grinning. She had made a point of being extra affectionate towards her friend whom she missed dearly on her Earth. During the early days her behaviour seemed to rattle the other woman but now Laurel took it all in her stride. “I'm going to miss you,” Felicity added once the initial excitement had worn off.

“I'll miss you too Felicity,” Laurel replied.

“You ever think that maybe the universe doesn’t want us to be friends,” Felicity wondered out loud, causing Laurel to give her a perplexed, yet vaguely amused look. “You know with you dying on my Earth and me, I mean she, dying on yours. And then when our living versions meet, we ultimately get pulled away. You've got your new job (which by the way I'm so proud and happy for you) and I have my old life that I need to return to.”

Old life. The thought of going home made Felicity shiver a bit. The truth was although she had physically survived her encounter with Darhk, the part of her that wanted to run away from Oliver, had treated it like a death from her old life. She had not tried to find a way back and now the reality of going back, to everything that was waiting for her, frightened her.

“Have you spoken to your Oliver yet,” Laurel queried, sensing her uneasiness.

“Yes,” Felicity replied. She took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can do it Laurel, forgive and forget I mean. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.” Her eyes widened in horror as soon as the words left her mouth. “Oh fiddlesticks, I'm so sorry. I did not mean that the way it sounded. You see I'm still feeling bitter, bitter, bitter about my break up with Oliver, my Oliver. I'm really sorry, that was a very callous comment to make. Please believe me when I say it comes from a place of rage and was not a dig at you”

“No don't be sorry,” Laurel gave her a pat on the shoulder. “I was a fool Felicity. He cheated on me with other girls, with Samantha who was supposed to be my friend, with my own sister. And still I could never let him go.”

She paused for a moment, her composure faltering and then continued. “Do you know what the worse thing was? I watched as he fell in love with Felicity. I saw him be everything I wanted him to be with her and couldn't be for me. When she died and I'm ashamed to admit this, I stupidly had a fleeting thought that we could one day find each other again. That I could be there for him. But he slipped further and further way. Then you arrived and when I saw the way he looked at you, I realised how stupid I was.”

“Oh Laurel,” Felicity squeezed her hand. She wanted to say something comforting but couldn’t find the words. Even when Laurel on her earth was alive, they had never discussed their individual relationships with Oliver. It was accepted that Laurel and Oliver had a messy history, one which Felicity was not involved in. She and Laurel had bonded over girly things and a mutual goal to protect the city.

“I'm really glad you somehow came to us,” Laurel smiled at her. “You’ve saved Oliver and given me a new direction in life.”

Felicity shot her a quizzical look.

“Felicity, Oliver will always be the love of my life but I'm done clinging onto the illusion of what we were, what I keep thinking we could be. You being here made me realise that it was all in my head. He is and perhaps always will be the love of my life but I was never that girl for him. Never have been and never will be. I’d wager that on every other Earth I'm just the girl in his messy past and he has his own Felicity in each of them. That's why I've decided to take that job in Central City. Time to give myself a new start and develop my career which I love. And who knows maybe one day I'll be “that girl” to someone again. I was for Tommy but I was foolish........” she trailed off.

“Hey, just stop there ok,” Felicity gave her another hug. “New beginning for you remember?”

The jingle jangle of keys at the front door interrupted their talk. Oliver walked in, looking mildly surprised to find Laurel there.

“I better get going,” Laurel stated tactfully. “Bye Ollie, that muffin was delicious!”

Felicity walked her to the front door. “Whatever you decide, don’t leave without saying goodbye ok?” Laurel gave her a quick hug.

“Thank you Laurel. Love you”

With that Laurel made her exit, leaving Felicity to finally confront the conversation she had been dreading.

__


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it! Second update of the week!
> 
> I included a Flashback of Earth 765 Oliver and his Felicity (the deceased one) just so you can get an idea of what their relationship was like. Note this is an alternative Earth, hence different things happened to TV show canon. 
> 
> I will move on with the story next chapter so don't worry! Will not be doing anymore flashbacks!

“I'm not going to leave,” she finally spoke. “I'll stay. I'll stay until.........” It dawned on her that her words made no sense. Stay until when. Stay and do what. She really hadn’t thought this through but then she realised no amount of thinking was going to give her clarity on what was a ridiculous and heart-breaking situation.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to form her words carefully and honestly as he watched her intently. “Right before I was stranded in this world I was in a very bad place with Oliver, my Oliver. There was a lot of hurt and anger inside me. So when I met you and saw the way you looked at me I did a cowardly thing. I failed to establish boundaries between us, telling myself that I could fix your heartache. I wanted to hide here forever and not deal with my problems back home. You and I we don’t have a messy history and it was just so easy to fall into your arms. I....... I should have thought things through and I want you to know that I'm so sorry for the way I handled things. I care about you so much and some of the simple moments we've had these past few months will always stay with me.”

“But you're in love with him,” he stated gently. “Felicity I went to Laurel’s last night and I told her that I wanted you. You and I, we could have been great. Laurel urged me to fight for you and I left her place determined to do so.” 

He got up and retrieved a photo from his wallet. It was a snapshot of her doppelgänger, wearing a yellow sundress and eating an ice cream. She was smiling, oblivious to a small glob of ice cream that had landed on her nose. 

“This is the woman that I loved more than life itself. And I would do anything, anything to get her back. Last night when I looked at this photo I realised something. I've lived out my love story. It was passionate and glorious and it ended too soon. I knew her for 4 years and had her for one perfect year before I lost her. So I need to let you go because you need to finish your own love story. And if you and your Oliver can't work it out, if you end it, then you get out there and find your own great love. Don't feel guilty because of me. You never did anything wrong. I will always cherish the time we had together and you have saved me but you don’t need to save me anymore.”

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. He reached down, held her hands and tucked them in his chest. “Felicity I'm not trying to be the hero here. I know you better than to make self sacrificing decisions on your behalf. If you could look into my eyes and tell me you’re in love with me I would leave here and come back with you to your earth. I’d do that for you. But you're not in love with me so you need to let me let you go.” 

“What.....what will you do now?” she asked. 

“I'm going to sell my shares in Palmer Tech to Ted Kord. He cares about people even if he's a direct competitor so I know the employees will keep their jobs. She would have wanted that.”

“And then?”

“Felicity don't worry I'm not jumping off the nearest bridge.” He gave her a wry smile. 

“Are you sure I don’t need to stick around? Make sure you don’t run off to Lian Yu again,” she joked. He gave her a genuinely confused look. 

“You know, after Tommy died, you ran off to Lian Yu, Dig and I had to come find you.....” she trailed off suddenly realising he had no idea what she was talking about. “Ooh.....so what did you do after the Glades?”

He looked slightly amused for a second and shot her a sheepish smile. “I moved in with Felicity for a bit.......it was..........I was happy, despite the circumstances,” he noted wistfully. 

“Sorry if I dredged up some painful memories,” she immediately apologised. “There were so many similarities between our worlds I just assumed it had played out in similar circumstances.”

“It’s okay Felicity. It doesn't hurt me to talk about her anymore.”

***********

_He heard a patter of light footsteps entering the lair and looked up to see her approaching him, concern evident on her face despite her best efforts to look as matter of fact as possible._

_“Oliver how long have you been here?” she asked, her hands fluttering all over him, reassuring herself that he was at least physically not as broken as he appeared mentally._

_“Just leave Felicity. I need to be alone,” he responded in a dull tone, pulling away from her, staring sullenly into space._

_“Oliver I..........I don't know what to say to make you feel better. But hiding here day and night is not going to help things. I get that you don't want to go home........,” she trailed off for a moment, apparently at a loss for words, something of a unique situation for her. “I'm taking you home,” she suddenly declared, flashing him a bright smile that he found oddly comforting despite it being in stark contrast with his current state of mind. She gave his biceps a squeeze and ran her hands down his arms, sending a delightful shiver down his spine, seemingly unphased by the effect it was having on him._

_“You can hide out at my place for as long as you need,” she continued breezily. “I'll be at work most days and I'm sure you and I can stay out of each other’s way. You're not really a talker anyway so it's not you'll bother me and I've got too many projects to keep me busy so I won't be talking to you. It'll be practically like living in a cave except much less dank and full of creature comforts,” she beamed at him, extending her hand to pull him up from where he had been sitting._

_Every rational bone in his body told him to say no. That this was one rabbit hole he should not jump into, that he had no right to cast his darkness on her. But Felicity standing there smiling softly and soothingly at him, looking like a tiny fairy in a pale pink shift dress, offering him a ticket into the light and sunshine was like a lifeline he could not refuse. He may not deserve to be in the sun but dammit he wanted to bask in the light she was offering him. His survival instincts kicked in and he chose to save himself. Slowly he reached out and gripped onto her petite hand._

_***********_

_Felicity unlocked the door and led him into her brightly lit townhouse. “Spare bedroom is down the hall, I've set up the spare mattress for you. Sorry don't have a bed, never bothered investing in one, takes up way too much space,” she gave him an apologetic nod and continued. “Bathroom is next to your room at the end of the hall. I've got my own ensuite so we don't need to share. You take a shower and I'll have dinner ready by seven thirty. We can eat in the kitchen or you can eat alone in your room.” She motioned to her couch and gave him a gentle smile. “I'll leave you to settle in. I'm going to change and go do my own thing.” With that she gave him a hearty, resounding pat and sailed out of the room._

_After Felicity left he found himself curiously examining his surroundings. Felicity’s townhouse was bright and cheerful, although not garishly so, much like it's owner. The walls were a creamy light yellow, bar a green feature wall in the living room. His eyes were drawn to a purple velvet sofa on one side of the room. Potted plants dotted various corners of the room and vase full of bright daffodils sat in the middle of her bar bench. He couldn't help but smile to himself. The place was so cheerful, so Felicity._

_*************_

_Oliver emerged from his shower, wondering once again why on earth he had made the decision to come here. Recruiting her to the Team, getting her involved in his world was his first mistake and now he was going to live with Felicity Smoak for an undetermined period of time. He had to leave, her hope and light had tempted him but this was wrong. A blood curdling scream jolted Oliver from his thoughts, adrenaline racing through his body, as he bolted from the bathroom out to the living area, ready to defend Felicity. His jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him._

_Felicity, in pair of tiny purple cotton shorts with printed pictures of cookies on them, worn with a tight pale yellow singlet was ducking for cover as the contents of a fry pan crackled and spat at her angrily. Every few seconds she would bravely shoot up in an effort to reach whatever was in the pan before yelping and ducking again as the oil in the pan continued to sizzle furiously._

_“Felicity, give me the tongs and move away from the pan,” he commanded calmly, trying to stifle a smile at her obvious distress. He had never thought about it, but if he had, he would have imagined Felicity to be a great cook. To see his bold and brave friend battle it out with a fry pan, distressfully, amused him greatly._

_She shot him an endearing sheepish little smile, handed him the tongs and recounted sadly, “I really wanted to make you dinner, you know to cheer you up, make you feel welcome here. And the only thing I can cook is steak, except when the pan gets angry at me and then I get scared. I have a thing against spitting oil, it makes me duck involuntarily.”_

_He waved her off and surveyed the contents on the stove. “Why don’t you set the table while I finish dinner.”_

_“Ooh you seem to know what you're doing,” she peered at the pan from behind him as he flipped the steaks expertly._

_“A tip for next time Felicity, if you're frying things that spit it might be wise to wear more than a singlet and tiny shorts in case the oil hits you.” He had meant to tease her, however he found himself unable to take his off her toned body. Those shorts really were very distracting._

_She shot him a withering glance and placed a hand on his back, lingering for a brief moment before smacking it heartily. “Right back at ya buddy! Put on a shirt if you're going to cook the rest of dinner.” With that retort she grinned at him mischievously and scuttled off to set up the bar bench for dinner._

_***************_

_A comfortable silence presided over them during dinner. Felicity, he had come to realise, was somewhat of an enigma. He watched her carefully as she ate her dinner, a tranquil look over her face as she was lost in her own thoughts. He knew she was to some extent staying quiet for his benefit, to let him brood and battle whatever internal demons plagued him. However he found himself distracted and with a thousand questions he wanted to ask this woman. He realised that despite her tendency to babble, Felicity rarely reveal much about her private life. Despite her warmth and bubbliness there was a wall, which she erected around herself._

_“Oliver, if you’re going to stay here I think there are a few ground rules we need to lay out,” she interrupted his thoughts, making him uncomfortably aware that he had been gazing at her.  
“Felicity, this is probably a bad idea, I shouldn’t…….” he found himself replying automatically, out of duty. It was his duty to keep away from her, to keep his darkness away from her no matter how much she soothed him and despite the peace her presence seemed to bring him._

_“Oh for crying out loud, don’t go all mopey on me like that,” she lectured impatiently. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” She noticed his crestfallen expression and reached over to give his hand a squeeze, flashing him a comforting smile. “What I meant was, before you go off assuming the worse, I have certain quirks that you should know about. We should bring them up tonight so that you are well acquainted with them and then we can co exist in peace with each other so you don’t get all tense and thoughtful at every weird little thing that I do.”_

_He felt a mixture of relief, curiosity and amusement all settle within him at the same time._

_She stood up, parked herself in front of him, tiny shorts on display and stated in a matter of fact tone. “Oliver I do not like to wear clothes! I find clothes restrictive but obviously I wear them to work and I wear them at home in case some pervert looks through my window and posts footage of me up on YouTube, which I know I can delete and then destroy the pervert digitally, but anyway the point is I don’t like to wear clothes so I wear very little clothes.” She gestured to herself “So this, is the full extent of which I will be covering up when I am at home.” She paused, looked him square in the eyes and continued “You need to get used to this, not read anything into it, and not feel uncomfortable ok? See,” she twirled around quickly “Nothing you haven’t seen before! Not that interesting!”_

_Oliver tried to suppress his smile as best as he could. To think a few days ago he had been hiding away in the lair, full of dark thoughts, unable to face the world. Now he was in Felicity’s kitchen, listening to ultimatums about her lack of clothing._

_Felicity ignored his reaction and soldiered on, “The second thing is that I cannot cook. God knows I’ve tried. I just don’t have the brain for it. Never understood why. They say cooking is all science. Anyway the point is I don’t actually have a solution for that yet. We could just take turns to cook perhaps if you can’t stand my cooking.” She wrinkled her nose, clearly perplexed by this dilemma. “Oh and you’ll need to clean your own bathroom because……hello boundaries.”_

_“Felicity, I can cook all the meals,” he assured her soothingly. “And I will polish that bathroom.”_

_She beamed at him and scurried back to her seat. “I was hoping you’d say that! Dinner was delicious! I would ask you how you learnt to cook on the Island but that would be inappropriate in your current state so I won’t.” She gave his shoulder a friendly pat and cheerfully announced “I have ice cream! I’ll scoop us some each and then we’ll go to bed.” She flinched at her choice of words and shook her head. “I mean we’ll go to sleep, separately, in separate rooms…….although I can tuck you in if you like. Not like a naughty tuck in, a good comfortable matronly tuck in.”_

_He could no longer suppress his laughter. “I don’t think anyone could use the word matronly to describe you Felicity.” ___


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I didn't have any mojo so had to wait for my mojo to come back! Anyway I have tried to make it up to you guys by posting 2 chapters and finishing the story!!!! Wheeeeeeee

“You sure about this man?” Diggle asked, although there was a resignation in his tone, as they both knew what the answer would be. 

“I've got to do this John. There's nothing here for me anymore. You've got your family; Laurel is moving to start over. I've got to go, give myself a chance, find a way to be happy again.”

“Is this about Felicity? Both of them?” John asked. Part of him wanted to shake Oliver and tell him this plan was insane, another part of him realised his friend had died long ago, that night with Felicity and that perhaps this was the only way forward.

“Everywhere I look around here there's no escaping her. I just keep thinking about what could have been, all the years we were robbed of. I can't keep living like this. I've got to give myself some hope John.” Oliver surveyed the lair, taking in the surroundings one last time. He ran his hands over her chair. “We were a good team John. We did a lot of good for this city.”

John gave him a nod. “I'm going to miss you man. The end of an era eh.”

“Speaking of the end of an era I've set this up for John Junior.” Oliver handed his friend an envelope. “This is a trust fund I’ve set up for John Junior with you as trustee. I sold my shares in Palmer Tech. I just need you to sign these papers and the lawyers will take care of it before I leave.” Diggle made a move to protest but Oliver shut him down firmly. “What do I need all this money for John? You guys are the only family I have left here.”

A part of John Diggle wanted to protest vehemently to Oliver’s plan but deep down he knew Oliver was right. Although they were like brothers there was simply not enough to keep him here. In 20 years, 30 years there would not be much for Oliver Queen should he choose to stay. There was a brief time where Diggle had hoped that with time wounds would heal and there was some hope for his friend but now he realised that was futile. Oliver had just lost too much. He simply wished his friend good luck. 

**********

Original Earth

“Are you sure you don't just want to stay here?” she asked him again, her brow etched with worry. “I could work a little magic, get you a whole new identity, you could move to Australia.......”

“Felicity it’s going to be alright,” he chuckled. He glanced over and noticed her Oliver, tensing slightly. He decided to put him out of his misery, after all it was another version of himself and surely there was a bro code for doppelgängers. “I'm excited about the future for the first time in a long time.” He turned and smiled at them. “Thank you all of you. Especially you Cisco. Thank you for choosing the most unconventional way of saving Felicity and inadvertently giving me my second chance.”

They all chuckled at his statement, even Cisco who was normally rather defensive whenever this was brought up. Felicity handed him a briefcase and squeezed his hand. “This is everything that we spoke about. Everything that you'll need. Cisco knows what to do when you land.”

“What am I a plane now,” Cisco grumbled good-naturedly. Felicity turned towards him and pulled him in for an affectionate hug. She really had gotten very fond of him over the past few weeks . Cisco had dropped his life commitments to help them come up with this plan. There was also the business of him hopping endlessly between earths with Oliver to find her. She felt a surge of sisterly love towards him. 

“You, Cisco, are a hero! Stay safe and I’ll see you back in Central City. ” She turned to face Oliver. “I guess this is goodbye. You know what, I am not going to cry, because you are going to find what you’re looking for and you’re going to be happy.” 

*********

They were alone in the lair now. His doppelganger having left on his quest with Cisco hours ago. Felicity had been silent, citing excuses about checking Palmer Tech’s reports. It was strangely unfair, Oliver thought. After months of searching for her, fighting for her, and finally having his rival leave, it dawned on him with much clarity that he still did not have the girl. After everything they had been through it felt like they should be together, going forward with their lives. After all she had admitted that she still loved him. But there was to be none of that, the gulf that existed between them before she was attacked was still there. After staring at her for what seemed like hours he could bear it no longer.

“What’s going to happen to us?” he blurted out. Her head turned away from the screen and she smiled at him, not unkindly. “I’ll wait for you forever,” he declared defiantly, looking like a lost but petulant little boy. “I don’t deserve it but I really need a sign of hope from you. Please,” he pleaded, feeling as desperate and bewildered as his words. 

Felicity rolled her chair back and slowly made her way over to where Oliver was sitting. She pulled over another chair and sat down facing him, her small hands reaching out to grab his. “Mr Dennis, is trying to get the Palmer Tech board to fire me Oliver. So I need to focus on securing my position. In my time away I also worked on many prototypes that I need to finalise and examine with Curtis and Cisco. I’ll be popping back and forth to Central City in my spare time, which doesn’t leave me much time for anything else.” She continued on, ignoring his woeful look, “But a girl has got to eat sometime so if you ask me out for a meal every now and I won’t say no.”

“You mean like a date, date?” He checked, a hopeful smile spreading across his face.

“Yes, like a date, date.”

It was all he could do to reign in a fist pump.

“Oh and Oliver…….thank you for saving me. I don’t think I ever thanked you properly so thank you. And thank you for never giving up on us.” 

“You don’t ever have to thank me for anything.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. They were going to be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and for all your kind words!!!! Yaaaaay!!!! We made it to the end!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!!!!!

Earth 938

Felicity Smoak swung her feet and wiggled her toes jubilantly as she rode in the back of the Mercedes, headed for the Welcome Back From the Dead Queen Gala (well it wasn't exactly called that officially but it was to welcome Oliver Queen back from the dead after ten plus years) barely able to contain her glee. She caught John's amused smile in the rear view mirror and couldn't resist beaming back at him. She was free! Well, on her way to being free. She could feel the giddiness and wonder bubbling inside her again, something she had not felt for a long time. The pressure to perform, the expectations, the weight of an entire family's legacy was going to be lifted off her shoulders. Oh thank goodness she had insisted on retaining the rights to her core software programs and her Wizard Chip. It had taken every ounce of her courage to negotiate that with Moira Queen when she was just twenty-one but she was glad even at that young age she had had the fortitude not to sign away her life's work. 

“You do realise he's only been back one month right?” John carefully tried to temper her excitement. “And you do realise that when he left on that boat he was a first class idiot and a college drop out right? So you really think the Ice Queen is going to set you free and let her idiot kid take the reins of the company you have run perfectly for the last few years?” He loathed to be the one to bring her down, especially since he hadn’t seen her so carefree in a long time but didn't want her to bank all her hopes and dreams on the abilities of a playboy risen from the dead. 

“Oh John I haven't been running the company by myself. You forget that Walter still ranks above me. Besides, wasn’t Oliver Queen running a security company in Australia when he miraculously got his memory back and realised who he was?”

“Don’t you think there is something fishy about that too,” John muttered darkly. “How does someone live an entire other life and then suddenly regains all their memories one day. It's all a bit too convenient, I'm surprised the Ice Queen is buying it.”

“I'm sure Moira being Moira has done her due diligence on her son. But he is her son after all. Anyways none of this is my concern as long as he’s willing to step up and take over after a nice transition period.” She gave another jubilant bounce. “John I'm going to change the world! Like I always wanted to when I was nineteen.” 

John couldn't help but smile at his friend’s infectious optimism. He was so very fond of Felicity. In fact he adored her. John Diggle may not think much of Moira Queen but he was thankful to her for hiring him as Felicity’s bodyguard and inadvertently giving him the baby sister he never had. 

“John do you mind if I crash at your place tonight? That way you can go straight home to Lyla and I'll even wake up early to get Paige so you guys can sleep in?

“Course you can crash but don't worry about Paige. Lyla and I are programmed to wake up early ever since we had her. Couldn't sleep in if we tried! Tell you what we'll even make you breakfast.” Felicity let out a small whoop in the back seat and blew him a kiss. John cast her a look of mock disapproval. “Don't you youngsters have better things to do than hang out with an old married couple and a toddler? Shouldn’t you be out living it up?” 

“My youth has passed me by,” Felicity replied with equal exaggerated solemnness. “Besides Moira would have a fit if the tabloids caught me bar hopping.”

“You let that woman dictate too many aspects of your life,” John began to lecture. It was no secret that he disapproved of her devotion to the Queen Empire and felt that Moira Queen had robbed Felicity of her youth. 

“She's been good to me John. She plucked me out of college at nineteen and put a whole lot of faith in me. Me, a penniless college graduate!”

“Not a huge leap of faith to bank on a genius,” John argued. Felicity knew well enough how these conversations ended. Usually with her feeling torn between the man who was her big brother, who wanted her to have a normal simple life and the woman who had given her the biggest opportunity in her life. She decided to quickly change the subject. 

“I'm going out for drinks and dinner with Thea tomorrow night! Ooh look we’re here already! I will pack you canapés! Say what you will about Moira, John but it is good of her to ensure I get a private stash of canapés at every party.” She flashed him a winning smile and he immediately felt better. Felicity was quite the charmer and if the Ice Queen wasn’t a complete witch she would have to feel some sort of genuine fondness for Felicity. 

********

Oliver felt his chest tighten as he caught his first glimpse of her. She was in a pink beaded lace gown, that hugged every inch of her curves. The dress was virtually backless and whenever she turned masses of silky smooth skin was on display. Ever since his miraculous return to life on this earth, he had painstakingly tried to avoid her, pictures of her and all of his mother’s attempts to introduce them. The truth was he didn't feel it was right. Somehow it felt wrong to meet her again, to pursue her and fall for her again when he had already loved and lost. Moira and Thea were his family. By coming here he got his mother and sister back. They regained a son and a brother. But Felicity, she had never met him and for him to pursue her without her knowing about his past, that he had loved madly and deeply once someone who was almost a copy of her, that was a betrayal he couldn’t subject her to. She deserved someone who loved her for her. Not for another version of herself.

“Ollie why were you staring at Felicity like that? She's completely stressed now that you're some wacko! I was planning on a fun girls night tomorrow and now I'm probably going to spend the night telling her to stop freaking out about her two year plan,” Thea groaned in frustration.

“Two year plan? Dinner? What! You're friends?” Oliver could barely form the words coherently. He had avoided asking any questions about Felicity Smoak but seeing her here in the same room was all too much for his self-control. He felt that pull once again and was fighting it with every ounce of his being. 

“Ollie what the hell is wrong with you! First you reject all our attempts to introduce her to you, then you stare her like a stalker and now you want to know all about her?” Thea flashed him a look that combined both confusion and concern, as if thinking he must be quite mad. The good thing about returning from the dead after ten years was that there was plenty of leeway for a bit of madness. 

“Sorry it's just all been such a whirlwind. I was so happy to see you and mom again I didn't have time to process. So this Felicity, she works for the company? And you are friends with her,” he tried adopting a nonchalant tone but Thea was still looking at him suspiciously. Fortunately for him the younger Queen was chatty and obviously couldn't resist talking about Felicity.

“Ollie, Felicity is mom’s golden third child. She's the one mom would swap us both for.” He raised an eyebrow at his sister’s exaggerated statement. “Ok fine so I'm being dramatic but I'm not kidding when I say she's mom’s little darling.”

“Felicity is COO of QC. Mum and Walter dug her up from MIT at nineteen and she's their little genius. The saviour and future of QC.”

“You.....you don’t like her,” Oliver carefully tried to keep his tone as casual as possible.

“Hated her when she was nineteen and I was going through my early teenage rebellion. Love her now!” Thea replied cheerfully. “They shoved into the family like the chosen child. You were gone and it felt like she was taking your place. Only she was perfect and I hated her for it.”

“I take it you get along with her now,” Oliver prodded further. Two drinks down and Thea was in a talking mood.

“Oh I love Felicity! Almost as much as I love you. I didn't realise it then but the poor thing! All that stress of living up to mother’s expectations. Plus she does some crazy sh@t that drives mom wild. She's the golden Programming Princess, as the press likes to dub her until she drops a random bomb on mom without meaning to. Even I've never caused mom as much grief as Felicity when she's in her element,” Thea smiled gleefully as she recalled Felicity’s antics. Oliver perked up and found himself listening to his sister’s chatter about Felicity, his heart beating a little faster every time he learned a new fact about her. 

“Felicity is a goody goody until she has a hippy meltdown.”

“Hippy meltdown?”

“Oh there was the time she decided she was going to bike to and from work every day to reduce fuel consumption. Now mom has her in a bullet proof car and body guard protection 24/7 so you can see how well that went down. Then there was the time she posed nude for Vogue to save the rainforest.” Oliver spluttered on his drink. 

“Nude,” he choked.

“Ooh don't even think about looking for pictures Ollie. After mum had an epic fit they negotiated with the magazine to strategically cover all her relevant bits and make it “artistic” but QC had to donate a fortune to save the rainforest before Felicity would agree to mum’s demands.”

“Then there was the Wizard Chip, which I am still not sure what it does but she wanted to retain the rights to that and call it the Wizard Chip (hehe that was for me when I went through my Harry Potter obsession). Mum lost that fight and now the latest thing is that Felicity is hoping to hand back the reins of QC to you and go off to start a hippy company of her own.” Oliver felt his head spin at that one. Did it, could it mean that they will have to work together at some point? The thought excited and frightened him at the same time. He had resolved to stay away but it seemed like the universe had other ideas. 

“Look Ollie don’t say anything to mom ok. Felicity is like my sister and this is between her and mum......and I suppose you but I don’t want her to think I've done anything to jeopardise her plans.” Thea looked uncomfortable and contrite, as if she had betrayed her friend by revealing so much. 

“Don’t you have any plans to work for QC yourself?” Oliver tried to change the subject. 

“Noooooo I'm happy running Veritaserum, apparently running night clubs is my thing. I even make enough to donate 20% to Felicity’s animal charities.” Thea was not exaggerating when she said that Felicity was somewhat a bit of a hippy.

Felicity, he couldn’t help but stare at her again as she chatted happily to the other guests while momentarily sneaking off every now and then to stuff herself with canapés. 

“Ollie stop staring at her with that stupid smile,” Thea slapped the back of his head lightly. “I'm going off to mingle. Either let me introduce you or stop staring!” She gave him a disapproving tsk and bounded away. 

**********

“She’s very beautiful isn't she,” Moira sidled up to her son, breaking Oliver out of his trance. Damnit he had been staring again. He was doing so well for the past month. He had adapted much better this second time back from the dead and for the most part his mom and sister didn't seem too worried about him, bar the occasional lapse in reaction he had about various things such as Tommy being alive. But Felicity, Felicity Smoak was going to be the death of him. 

“I’ve heard she's pretty special to the Queen family,” Oliver responded lightly. She was everything to me a lifetime ago, he wanted to add but bit his tongue.

“Oliver, Felicity may be beautiful to look at but she's ten times more intelligent than she is beautiful and one hundred times more loving.” Moira gently grabbed his wrist. “Come on I'll introduce you. She's a fixture in our family Oliver you must meet her sooner or later.”

“No......that's ok mom. I'll introduce myself. It is my party after all.” The words sounded sensible and solid enough but he was aware that he had delivered the sentence rather loudly. Truth be told his heart was racing and the prospect of actually speaking to her sent his head spinning.

Moira cast him a thoughtful look and tactfully excused herself. “I better go and speak to the kitchen staff about Felicity’s canapés. I do hope you get along with her Oliver. She's a special girl.”

************

Oliver took a few deep breaths to steady himself after his mother left. Felicity, oh how he loved to say her name. He focused intently on her mass of golden curls as he strode purposefully across the room to where she was gleefully examining the dessert table with utmost concentration. He reached out and tapped her right shoulder. She gave a startled little jump and turned around. Once she saw who had tapped her she smiled that sunny glorious smile of hers at him. 

“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen.”


End file.
